Foolish Dreams
by stephanie2010
Summary: Foolish Dreams. A fanfiction based around Jacob and Renesmee, also a sequel to Breaking Dawn. It’s about five years or so later and Renesmee looks sixteen, as does Jacob.
1. FD Prologue

_**HEEEY! :) I'm quite new to fanfiction and this is my first**__** ever story, so I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish or you don't like it. If you don't like it, please, just review and tell me how to improve it. Enjoy!**_

Prologue

_Bella's POV_

I'm out hunting with Edward at the moment- _my husband_. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have a husband like Edward; Renesmee too.

I think it's been five years since The Volturi came and left, but I'm not sure. Since I've become a vampire, days and months and years just run into one big length of time, seeing as I never sleep.

Considering that, Renesmee is now, roughly, five years old but she looks like a sixteen year old teenager! Even so, she is more beautiful than ever, although when she started to look the age of a twelve year old, her eyes started to change like ours; amber and gold….sometimes black. Luckily though, whenever she is really happy, her eyes go back to that amazing, original milky brown. It's almost always when she's around Jacob that she's as happy as that.

Jacob is also, still, looking like a sixteen year old and he's more huge and muscular than he's ever been. As well as that, you would think that now Renesmee was older, he would leave her alone a bit more but he will barely leave her alone for a minute.

Whilst I was in my daze, I didn't even notice Edward running along side of me and taking my hand.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He murmured towards me, reaching to brush a strand of my thick hair from my face.

"Renesmee." I answered. We both paused for a second, and then looked at each other knowingly.

"We better get back before Renesmee wakes up and realises we're gone," When I said it, I knew that it was what Edward was thinking too. He nodded in agreement and we ran back towards the cottage together.

Once we'd reached the cottage, Renesmee was already up and in the kitchen, in her pink pyjama's that Alice got her. I breathed in the smell of what she was cooking and gagged.

"Eggs _again_!" I rolled my eyes and went to sit down at the kitchen table. It didn't surprise me that Renesmee was having eggs for breakfast, seeing as it was the only thing she would inhale. Besides blood, obviously.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her, smiling gently.

"Yes, thank you. I had a dream about my Jake again." I saw Edward roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye, and I sighed.

Nessie ate her eggs quickly and skipped out of the room to get changed out of her pyjamas. While we were waiting for Renesmee to get changed, I walked over to where Edward was leaning against the kitchen bar and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I said simply, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward pulled me closer when we heard a small cough from the kitchen doorway. We both looked around at the same time, to see Renesmee in a new outfit, smiling brightly.

She gave me a little spin when I said, "Very nice! Did you get it from Alice?"

"Of course I did! Where else would I get amazing fashion like this from?" She rolled her eyes, and started slowly walking towards the front door.

"What were you planning to do today?" I called before she left the cottage.

"I'm just going to go and see Jake, like usual." She answered, giggling a little before closing the front door and singing lightly to herself.

"Renesmee is obsessed with that boy." Edward mumbled, frowning slightly. I just laughed and walked over to him, to kiss him lightly on the nose.

_**Hope you liked my first part of Foolish Dreams I'll update Chapter 1 ASAP but it may take awhile because this is the first time I've written a story ever and I'm also dyslexic, so I'm not so good at writing quickly. Keep a look out for my first chapter :)**_


	2. FD1 Eggs!

_**HEYY! T**__**his is my first chapter of my first story :)! It probz wont make any sense unless you read the prologue so make sure that you read that first :) ENJOY!! x  
**_

Chapter 1- **Eggs!**

_Renesmee__'s POV_

Knock, knock!

I tapped lightly on the Black's door until Billy opened it, sitting in his wheelchair and smiling.

"Hello Renesmee! I'm afraid Jacob's still asleep, seeing he hasn't slept in days, I wouldn't wake him up if I were you." Billy wheeled out of the way of the door, so that I could go in and stand in the kitchen.

"Aw! Don't worry, I won't. Would you mind if I just sat by his bed until he does wake up though?" I asked, making my way around the kitchen to see if I could find some eggs.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I was off to Charlie's anyway, don't clear out the eggs!" Billy explained, wheeling slowly out of the door.

"Tell Grandpa Charlie that I said Hi, 'kay?" I called before closing the door behind him and going to put three eggs that I had found in the fridge in some boiling water. Which, by the way, strangely the Black's always seem to have around their house (Boiling water, not eggs).

While I was waiting for the eggs to boil, I leant back against the table and made rhythmical, tapping noises on it. I wondered about how much time Sam was making Jacob work and got quite angry. Deciding to go and see Jacob, seeing as he calmed me down, I made sure the eggs in the boiling water were in a safe position and skipped quietly down the hall.

Once I had reached Jake's bedroom, the sound of light snoring came through the crack in between the wall and where the door closed.

I poked my head around the corner to see a very sound, asleep Jacob flopped over his bed. He looked so peaceful, that it was as if nothing could have broken his silence. Gently, I walked over to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair to sit down next to him. Never taking my eyes off the sleeping face of Jacob, I caressed his face lightly and kissed his forehead.

"So beautiful…" I murmured aloud, which I automatically regretted as his eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Hey Nessie!" He almost shouted, smiling brightly and grabbing my hand before jumping off the bed.

"Wait, WAIT!" I called, standing still and causing him to, too.

"What?" He asked impatiently, jumping up and down on the spot, almost breaking the floorboards.

"Billy said that you should rest, seeing as you haven't been getting much sleep." Jacob groaned when I pushed him back down onto the bed, but didn't object as he didn't want to hurt me.

"But I have a surprise for you!" I smiled and pulled him back up. I wouldn't say no to a surprise! Guess I didn't get that gene from my mum, more like Auntie Alice, even though we weren't actually genetically related.

"You're nothing like Bella." Jake chuckled, pretty much reading my mind as he pulled me out his bedroom door, followed by the front door. We ran a little way out, when I stopped abruptly.

"Wait! What about my eggs?" I wailed, trying to turn back around to rescue them. Jacob rolled his eyes and made a gesture that said _stay here_, and then he sprinted back into the house quickly.

"You and your eggs!" Jake ran back to me, putting two of the eggs in my hand and grabbing my other hand.

"Where's my third egg? WHERE DID YOU PUT THE THIRD EGG JACOB BLACK?" I ordered, frowning and refusing to run any further. He held up his other hand, which the third egg was in.

"Give. Me. The. Egg." I said, slowly and seriously.

"But if I give you a third egg you won't be able to hold my hand because you'll have to use both hands to hold them!" Jake cried, holding the egg out of my reach.

"I'll hold them all in one hand. Please Jakey!" I fluttered my eyelashes, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist now.

I was right.

With a sigh, he helped me get all three eggs into my hand and I took his with my other hand. We started running again before I dropped one of my eggs.

"Oh no! It's going to break….huh?" Jake said, looking confused at the hard-boiled egg.

"It's hard-boiled Jakey, it's not going to crack." I giggled, laughing louder as he lifted the egg of the ground.

"Are you actually going to eat that?" I spluttered, gagging at the mud that covered it.

"Five second rule!" He resolved, popping the egg in his mouth whole.

"You do know that still had the shell on, right?" I laughed as I heard the shell crack and Jacob chew it, while he shrugged.

I got the shell of one of my two eggs with my perfectly manicured nails (curtsey of Alice), and chewed it thoughtfully.

"So what's my surprise?" I asked, my mouth still full.

"Manners, Nessie!" Jacob put his finger to my mouth before I stuck my egg-covered tongue out to lick it. He took it away from my mouth and looked at it for a second.

"Hmm…." He murmured, sticking his finger he put to my lips in his mouth.

"EW!" I screeched, cringing away from his dirty finger and running the way he pointed.

"What? It's only egg and saliva!" Jacob muttered under his breath, rubbing his finger on his grubby t-shirt and pulling my empty hand back while running besides me.

"So….who gets the last egg?" Jacob questioned, looking at me with hopeful eyes as we ran.

"Well, I think I should because I boiled them and you love me so much." I smiled sweetly when I added the last bit on the end as a bribe.

"But…" Jacob said slowly, trying to resist me but failing, "I…you….you had eggs for breakfast this morning!" He finished triumphantly.

"How did you know?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms angrily, pulling out of his grasp in doing so.

"Because eggs are all you eat Ness, besides blood, obviously." He winked and I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped my lips.

"Okay, how about half each?" I compromised, smiling when he nodded.

Before I could react, Jake had reached out and took the egg from my hand, quickly biting half of it off and chewing it. He held out his hand to uncover half of a slobbery, boiled, _chewed_ egg.

"Hey, you cheated!" I accused, making a gesture to show that he could eat my half.

"How did I cheat? I let you have your half, but you didn't want it!" He dribbled all down his chin and I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to pull up and wipe his face.

Turns out that in doing so was not the best idea in the world. Once I had seen Jake's chest, I could not look away.

To start with, Jacob didn't notice, he just carried on wiping his mouth with his t-shirt. When he did notice, he smiled gently at me and put his hand under my chin to bring my eyes to see his.

"What's up Nessie?" He whispered, and I swear I heard longing in his voice. I shook my head quickly and smiled normally and happily at him.

"Nothing, don't worry. So, what's my surprise?" I acted excited, and I was, but something that just happened had made me confused. Jacob looked crestfallen for a second when I said nothing, but quickly looked excited too.

"Turn around!" He beamed, barely waiting for my reaction to whatever was behind me.

_Oh! _

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand

It was the most beautiful tree house I had ever seen in existence! The steady, beautifully curled into a spiral, staircase lead up to a square russet coloured box. Tears formed in my eyes when I realised that Jacob had used the exact shade of my favourite colour; his fur colour.

The tears spilled over when I saw the graceful tree which supported the tree-house. Angelic, small blossoms sprouted randomly among the bright green of the leaves and there, right in the middle of the wide trunk were the initials RC + JB. How such elegant writing belonged to Jacob Black, I do not know. All I knew was that Jake had made this for me, and it must have taken him ages.

"I made it myself," Jacob whispered gently in my ear from behind. I just nodded once, before more tears were threatening to overflow and run down my face. I was speechless.

I just didn't know what to say; I couldn't speak a single word.

"Whenever you want to get away from everything and just have some alone time, come here and you'll be calm again."

I knew Jake was just trying to comfort me, but every word he spoke just got me more and more choked up.

Water clouded my vision, so I couldn't see what Jake's expression was when he pulled me into a hug, but I knew what I was going to do next.

Resting my hands gently on Jake's shoulders, I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him ever so lightly on his perfect lips.

When I blinked and got rid of the tears surrounding my eyes, I found Jake's eyes closed.

"Why did you do that?" I heard him say quietly, his voice flat of any emotion at all and his eyes still closed.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" I managed to stutter out, my voice still croaky from where I had been silently crying. Jake sighed and opened his eyes. They were pitch black, not unusual for Jake but somehow, they meant something different to me this time.

"Why did you do it, Renesmee?" He repeated, while I froze in shock. Jake never called me Renesmee apart from when he was _really_ angry, which was _really _rare.

"I guess…I guess, I just love you." I whispered, before clearing my throat and forcing a smile on my face.

"LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU!" I shouted, hugging his chest tightly and letting out my joy of the tree-house on the hug.

After a little hesitation, he hugged me quickly once, before pulling back.

"How do you love me, Ness?" I relaxed when he called me Ness. Obviously he wasn't that angry with me.

"I don't understand." I looked up, confused at him and melted right there when he gazed down at me.

"I'm in love with you Renesmee! I just want to know if you feel the same way or if you love me just as a friend!" He exclaimed, but before I could answer, he bent down and pressed his lips against mine.

If his arms hadn't have been wrapped around my waist, I would have fell to the floor straight away.

But they had been holding me up, just like Jacob had been my whole life. And I'd never pushed him away, but I only realised why I hadn't now.

I was in love with him. I was in love with him, just like he was in love with me.

A perfect fairytale.

Except this was _my _fairytale.

When Jacob took his lips off mine (which, unfortunately, was too soon), the smile on his full was full of worry and hope, not triumph and joy. I was confused until I realised that I hadn't actually said that I was in love with him, back.

"I'm in love with you too." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

I grabbed Jake's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was longer and more passion-filled. Mostly because now, me and Jacob knew that I loved him. And I guess I had known all along that Jacob was in love with me, I just didn't think much of it.

Once the kiss was over, he rested his forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Renesmee…I'll love you forever." I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying being here with my Jake.

"Come on!" I sung, taking both of Jacob's hands and swinging them in-between us, while I walked backwards, "I'm starving!"

Jacob laughed and I felt as if I could stay there all day and swim in the sound.

"Hey Nessie?" Jacob murmured, his mouth quickly right by my ear, "We're together now, right?"

I giggled and kissed him once more to confirm his question. His answering smile was blinding.

"Come on then!" Jacob held out his hand and I took it before we ran off to go and hunt.

_**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! :) I have had lots of help from the AMAZING LIDEE'SCARLETT and I hope to be uploading chapter 2 soon.**_

_**If you have any comments or any improvements for me to make to my chapter please tell me :) x**_


End file.
